


Number Seven

by QueenPotema



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotema/pseuds/QueenPotema
Summary: Izuna breaks up a screaming match and reminds his mates who is in charge.ABO fic, just to warn those who don't like that sort of thing.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	Number Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malakia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/gifts).



> Title is a joke for the person I completed this for lmao. 
> 
> OT3 for reals with these three.
> 
> Forgot to mention @KingSunWukong for betaing for me! (Again, lol the man is being put to work with my random fics XD)
> 
> Enjoy!

Izuna walks into the Hokage's office trying to deliver paperwork, only to find a scene he has become entirely too accustomed to. 

Hashirama sits at his desk with his head in his hands as if he were crying, while his lovely Beta wife (They are the most sickeningly lovey dovey Beta couple he knows actually.) perches beside him and consolingly pats his head. Mito looks up at him with a twitching eye, and Izuna can then narrow down the cause of this set of crocodile tears to one.

"Are they seriously at it again?" The Omega sighs in exasperation.

Hashirama looks up, comically large tears rolling down his cheeks, and wails, "Yes, and it's not funny this time! Can you please go calm them down?!"

"I always have to do it. I have other chores you know," Izuna drawls. He is just trying to be difficult for the hell of it, part of the reason he came in the first place was to retrieve his mates, "You two are the Betas. Aren't you supposed to have the naturally calming scents? You do it."

"You know they don't listen to me or Mito!" Hashirama wails even louder as his tears become even more comically large. Izuna suppresses a giggle.

He is about to goad Hashirama even more when Mito pipes up, "You really should go see about calming your mates, dear. The fight got rather personal this time." 

Izuna regards her for a few seconds thinking about how that 'dear' sounded more like 'dumbass' before he decides keeping Madara and Tobirama from killing each other is probably more important, "Alright, fine. I'm going."

He sets down the scrolls he was carrying on the Hokage's desk and then glides out of the room towards the office where Tobirama and Madara are. He notices the silencing seal activated on the door and groans. What a total pain, to have to deal with one of those fights today of all days. 

He slams the door open and let's himself in to find the two Alphas in each other's faces sure enough. They are both so busy yelling they don't notice him.

"HEY!" Izuna barks to get their attention.

Two pairs of blood red eyes, one with twirling tomoe and one without snap to him. A lesser Omega would have been cowed by it, and the obvious dominance displays and pheromones both Alphas are giving off, but Izuna is the apex, the zenith, of everything an Omega is, and he knows it. Any submission he gives is earned by respect and love, not through petty biological tactics to try and make him cower. Most Alphas are intelligent enough to not even try, but it seems these two need a refresher course on why they shouldn't.

Izuna smiles pleasantly at them and they both realize their mistake instantly, but not in time to defend themselves before he crosses the room and scruffs them both to their knees in one fluid motion.

"Now that was uncalled for wasn't it boys?" Izuna chirps fisting his hands in the small sensitive hair at the back of their necks.

"Sorry," they apologize in unison. 

Izuna releases his grip after he has gotten his apology and pets the area he grabbed on both Alphas soothingly. They both relax under his touch but still refuse to look at each other. Now that they are calm, Tobirama looks awkwardly regretful and angry, and Madara is taking deep breaths to try and hold in his frustration and hurt now that he can't cover it with bluster. Izuna even thinks his brother's Sharingan red eyes appear a bit misty. Right, that first then.

"Tobirama, maybe there is something else you would like to apologize for?" Izuna says as he retracts his hands.

"Me?! But-" Tobirama starts to argue.

Izuna silences him by producing a senbon from the holster in his sleeve and giving him the smile that should warn him he is one snide remark away from getting his family jewels turned into pincushion.

The albino grumbles a bit and his cheeks darken, "Madara, I'm sorry I told you I hated you. There are many things I regret, but my bond with you, and with Izuna, is not one of them. It was childish and stupid for me to say that just to hurt you."

Madara lets out a little sigh of relief and flicks his gaze, black now thankfully, in Tobirama's direction, "Apology accepted. Sorry I believed you."

Tobirama nods in acknowledgment. Izuna turns his sights on his brother now, "Now, Aniki. You explain whatever concerned you enough to pick a fight in a civilized manner."

"Why do you just assume I started it?!" Madara shrieks.

Izuna leans down to his level and quirks an unimpressed eyebrow.

Madara crosses his arms and huffs, "I didn't mean to insult your intelligence or your skills, but Kagami is an Uchiha Omega. He needs different lessons than you can give him, and should therefore have a teacher from my clan. That's all."

Izuna slaps his forehead, because that is among the dumbest reasons they have gotten into arguments.

"It is not like he will be getting lessons only from me just because he is on my Genin team." Tobirama snaps, "I have two very capable Uchiha mates that can help me teach him! Or did you forget the Marks on your neck?"

Madara looks down at the floor, probably to hide his embarrassment behind his hair, "I… didn't think about that."

Izuna giggles, "Really Aniki, you are so dense sometimes. Of course we'll be helping Tobi train little Kagami. And if you'd asked instead of stomping around screaming, like I'm sure you did, you would know that. He already talked to me before he accepted him. And do you really think Hikaku wouldn't already be here raising hell way before you even found out if Tobi wasn't a good choice for a teacher? Honestly."

Madara dips his head further, "Sorry."

Tobirama leans over nuzzling his head near the scent gland in Madara's neck on his left side where the scar is from the albino's mating bite, "Being just a little too dense is one of your charms, even if we fight sometimes because of it."

Izuna situates himself on Madara's other side and nuzzles near his own mating Mark, taking in the lovely scent there, "You're both Alphas. A bit of conflict is to be expected. But I think you have more important things than fighting to be doing right now, both of you."

Madara gives a purr of contentment at the attention, "We do have a lot of work we should be doing I guess."

"Something more important than boring old paperwork too." Izuna states matter-of-factly.

Tobirama lifts his head a little to give Izuna a confused look, "Is there a mission we were supposed to go on today?"

"Nope," Izuna replies popping the 'p', "As if either of you OCD bastards would forget a mission."

Madara turns a bit mirroring Tobirama's confusion, "What are we supposed to be doing then?"

Izuna smirks and releases the scent seal he was using to reveal his pre-heat pheromones, "Me. Duh."

Madara sputters ungracefully. Tobirama growls and grabs both of his mates by the arm to teleport them to their nest. Izuna is entirely too amused by both of their reactions. It's going to be a fun week.


End file.
